


The Taming of The Rat

by starship_nebuchadnezzar



Series: #FreeMooCree 'verse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_nebuchadnezzar/pseuds/starship_nebuchadnezzar
Summary: After the dust has settled, Hana receives an unexpected response to her #FreeMooCree press campaign.





	The Taming of The Rat

Hana stretched her arms, catlike, and half rolled, half tumbled out of bed. She pulled her long brown hair up into a messy bun and swiped some micellar water across her face before padding into the Overwatch dormitory’s common dining room. Since it was nearly eleven, the luncheoners hadn’t yet arrived and the breakfast crowd had cleared out, bringing with them the day’s mail. 

She idly polished her spoon with the hem of the Southern California Cattle Farmers’ Association t-shirt, which they had sent her in thanks for promoting modern agriculture with her social media posts during Reyes’ and McCree’s honeymoon, and then poured herself a bowl of cereal and sitting down to answer her fanmail. After a few fairly standard letters to answer and posters to sign, Hana saw a scrappy package that seemed to be a multiple scraps of manilla envelopes taped together with utility tape. There was no return address, just the phrase “DEEVA OVERWACH” scrawled onto it in childlike, pressured handwriting. 

Hana eyed it cautiously, wondering if it was safe to open, before assuming that the Gibraltar security team would have caught such an obviously suspicious envelope. Opening it cautiously, she shook out an old piece of fabric with Sharpied words in the same scrawl.

“OI MECH LASSIE I DID NOT APRESSEATE THE COMPUTER MESSAGE ABOOUT HOW I AM A FECKING WIERD-O WHEN I AM NORMISH N NOT BUPPING UGLIES WITH ANIE-ONE THANK YOU DO NOT MAKE ONE AGAIN JUNRKAT” 

Hana looked it over for a return address, perplexed, and then smiled. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of herself with the letter and captioned it “#Junkrat : a ‘normish’ wldn’t send a note lyk this. But 2 be fair, a ‘normish’ wldn’t pilot a MEKA agnst traffic when a nuke truck was on the road. Come bk 2 @OW_HQ for a chat?”


End file.
